The Case Western Reserve University/University Hospitals of Cleveland Center for AIDS Research (Case CFAR) is hosting its annual conference, the 2011 Case CFAR Annual Conference during the spring of 2011. This application requests support to cover costs associated with participation of female and minority scientists and students in the Case CFAR conference. The Case CFAR, founded in 1994, promotes research in HIV infection and AIDS. The CFAR provides core resources, seminars, lectureships, publication and developmental funding to promote and strengthen the AIDS research programs at the University and its affiliated institutions. The CFAR has provided our 174 faculty members with significant support for international research (especially with respect to research in tuberculosis and HIV malignancy), microbicides, pathogenesis, virology, clinical trials, and training. 1. Providing conference attendees, including our own faculty and students, with presentations from leading national AIDS-related researchers. 2. Allowing extensive time for formal and informal discussion of the most current AIDS-related research. 3. Provide young investigators and students with an opportunity to interact with leading AIDS- related researchers in both formal and informal venues. The conference format will be structured to maximize the interchange of ideas, to promote scientific debate and to encourage collaborative ventures. Characteristics of the format which encourage these results are attendance size, with an expectation of no more than 125 attendees;pre- planned communal meals structured to provide opportunities to informally discuss scientific theory and collaborative opportunities and not-publication of conference presentation, thereby allowing for a freer exchange of cutting-edge opinions, ideas and theories. Researchers are selected to present at the conference based on their cutting-edge research in the session topic area, and to ensure inclusion of differing views and theories on current questions and directions in AIDS research. The Case CFAR is proactive in its effort to ensure inclusion of minority and female researchers in all aspects of conference planning and attendance. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The Case Western Reserve University/University Hospitals of Cleveland Center for AIDS Research (Case CFAR) is hosting its annual conference, the 2011 Case CFAR Annual Conference during the spring of 2011. The conference will help to advance AIDS-related research in the fields of immunology and virology. Although scientific research has made remarkable progress in understanding and treating AIDS, additional understanding and advances are urgently needed to combat the continued global epidemic.